Fune Fune no Mi
The Fune Fune no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate ships, transforming them into a Ship-Controlling Human (船君臨人間, Fune-Kunrin Ningen). It was eaten by Henry Avery. Etymology * "Fune" (フネ) is the Japanese word for ship. * In the English version, it is referred to as the Ship-Ship Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The primary strength of the ship is its ability to manipulate any aspect of the ship of the user's choice. This is more than just direction and cannon fire, but furling the sails, manipulating ropes, and even opening up holes by manipulating the shape of the wood. The ship is even capable of self-repair to some degree, allowing it to fuse the broken pieces of the ship back together.The Brawling Beauty: Avery demonstrates some of the abilities of his fruit after meeting Ryusei Remilia. The user is not only capable of manipulating the major facets of the ship itself, but also ship-related objects onboard as well, namely cannonballs, allowing the user to automatically reload and fire the cannons of their ship without the assistance of a crew.The Captain of this Ship: Avery manipulates cannonballs in order to reload the cannons of the Sol Arche and fire. The ability to manipulate the ship is based upon a small, golden sphere, generated from the user. After the sphere merges with the ship, it grants the user complete dominion over the shop. While the sphere is sentient, it is still completely obedient to the user. Weaknesses While complete control over any ship is a rather great ability on the open seas, it is not perfect. The user can only control one ship at a time using the golden sphere they create, and the sphere must be recalled before it can be placed inside another ship. While the ship itself is capable of some manner of self-repair, parts removed from the ship's range itself are incapable of being reintegrated until retrieved, as well as the ship being incapable of repairing anything that's been burned to ash. Other than this, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also, as the ship is sentient, it may, on occasion do actions different from what the user wishes, either to protect the fruit's user or to protect themselves (ordinary the former, as the sphere's life is dependent on the user's).Boatjack: Avery uses his Devil Fruit power on a stolen marine vessel. Usage The entity that Avery generates with his fruit is something he refers to as Sunshine (サンシャイン, Sanshain). Sunshine is currently housed in a stolen, high-tech marine vessel, the Sol Arche, giving Avery access to highly advanced weaponry and a much faster than average ship. As the ship is sentient, it doesn't require Avery's direct input in order to defend itself, but through giving it orders he is better able to focus its offensive and defensive capabilities, even allowing the ship to reshape itself in order to avoid a cannonball. Outside of battle, or simply for supportive purposes, Avery will use the various ropes used for the sails and anchors to swing from or use as restraints.Understaffed: Avery uses the ropes on the Sol Arche to swing to another ship. * Senkan Kassen (戦艦合戦, Senkan Kassen, literally meaning "Battleship Engage"): Avery uses his Devil Fruit power to switch his ship from a more passive "Sailing Mode" to the battle ready "Attack Mode". The change in the ship is often felt by a vibration throughout the entire vessel, followed by the cannons of the ship going into the ready position. In the English version, this technique is called Battleship Engage. History The fruit was discovered by Henry Benjamin as a teenager, however, he didn't initially eat the fruit due to not knowing what type of ability the fruit possessed. After showing it to Avery, the two had a brief argument over who would eat it, eventually deciding on a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who would get it, which Avery ultimately won.Avi and Ben: The origin of when Avery ate the Fune Fune no Mi is given. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits